


Breakfast Surprise

by firefly124



Series: 2017 Advent Drabbles [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: “What’s this?”  Dean scrubbed at his eyes as he stumbled into the kitchen, following the smell of coffee and whatever else Cas was doing huddled over the counter.





	Breakfast Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [Christmas cookies](https://imgur.com/4m6vskn).

“What’s this?” Dean scrubbed at his eyes as he stumbled into the kitchen, following the smell of coffee and whatever else Cas was doing huddled over the counter.

“You’re up early,” was all Cas replied, not even turning around. He looked practically naked in just his shirt and pants, an apron thrown over top.

Well that didn’t sound good. Dean bypassed the coffee and stepped to just behind his angel, sliding his arms around his waist, about to ask what was bothering Cas when he saw what he was working on.

“You made cookies?”

“It was supposed to be a surprise.” Cas sighed.

The cookies smelled damn good. Dean would give them that. They were kind of a mess of shapes and colors though.

“Trust me,” he muttered into Cas’ neck. “I’m surprised.”

“This is harder than it looked on the package.” Cas waved at a battered cardboard box.

“They smell awesome, babe, and they’ll be great with coffee.” He squeezed Cas’ waist. “It takes practice to work with that icing crap.”

Cas turned in his arms and looked into Dean’s eyes. “Teach me?”

Dean grinned and pecked him on the lips. “You know I’ll teach you anything you want.”


End file.
